


Танец для Двоих

by The_Passenger



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Book: Night Watch, Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Passenger/pseuds/The_Passenger
Summary: Написано на Весеннюю разминку 2014го года для команды Анк-Морпорка





	Танец для Двоих

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Весеннюю разминку 2014го года для команды Анк-Морпорка

Рози кружилась в вальсе с молодым офицером, рассеянно отвечая на ничего не значащие глупости, которые он нашептывал ей на ухо, как вдруг краем глаза она заметила, что Мадам выскользнула из будуара и исчезла в толпе гостей. Извинившись перед своим кавалером, Рози последовала за ней, благо, ее платье глубокого пурпурного цвета было сложно потерять из виду.

\- Доктор Фоллет! Еще шампанского? - раздался звонкий голос Роберты, и Рози прибавила ходу.

Обогнув очередную колонну, она увидела Мадам, улыбка которой становилась тем сердечнее, чем больше комплиментов она слышала от слегка захмелевшего румяного доктора. Рози перехватила жгучий взгляд одного из стоящих неподалеку мужчин и завязала с ним ни к чему не обязывающий разговор, один из тех, которые можно прекратить в один момент, если у вас внезапно появились дела.

Дела появились: как только Роберта отделалась от очарованного доктора и нырнула в нишу неподалеку, бросив на Рози короткий взгляд из-под длинных ресниц, белошвейка присела в прощальном реверансе и уже через минуту от нее остался лишь легкий запах духов.

В нише оказалась небольшая потайная дверь; стоило Рози приблизиться к ней, как она тихо отворилась, и нежная рука, усыпанная кольцами, схватила ее за запястье и затащила в полумрак маленькой комнаты, освещаемой одной единственной свечой.

\- Киль согласился? - спросила Рози сразу же, как только глаза привыкли к темноте.

Мадам вытащила алмазный гребень из высокой прически, и русые волосы рассыпались по плечам шелковой волной. Длинные пальцы коснулись губ Рози, прося о тишине.

\- Нет, но это и неважно, - нежно зашептала Роберта, обхватывая ее за шею. - Потом, потом о делах, милая! Доктор Фоллет, конечно, очень мил, но все, о чем я могла думать, пока он подливал мне шампанского, это твое возмутительно красное платье!

\- Бобби... - Рози быстро прижала ее к себе, но тут же отстранилась. - Мы не можем, только не здесь и не сейчас. Нас ждут гости.

\- Что гости! - Роберта тихо засмеялась, и у белошвейки побежали мурашки от ее смеха. - Они подождут. Все - подождет.

Пурпурная, почти черная в скудном свете свечи ткань ее платья мягко зашелестела, когда она придвинулась ближе, поймав горячими губами губы любовницы - поцелуй вышел сладким и полным томительного ожидания. Рози почувствовала, как все мысли из ее головы улетучиваются, и тогда она сдалась, сжав в руках схваченную корсетом талию, и дикое сердцебиение Роберты отдавалось эхом в ее ушах.

Комната была по-настоящему тесной, отчего шорох падающих на пол платьев казался слишком громким, и они вздрагивали каждый раз, стоило им услышать голоса неподалеку. Где-то в совершенно другом мире в большом ярко освещенном зале играла музыка, люди пили, болтали и танцевали, но здесь и сейчас не существовало ни париков, ни дорогих украшений, ни бесстыдно-целомудренных платьев - только две красивые обнаженные женщины, изголодавшиеся друг по другу. Здесь и сейчас Рози опустилась на колени перед Робертой и теперь скользила губами по ее нежной коже, наслаждаясь ответными тихими вздохами, дразнила чувствительные соски, целовала напряженный живот, вздрагивающий от каждого прикосновения. Вылизывая ложбинку пупка, она почти робко провела пальцами по нежным складочкам между ног, и тут же скользнула вниз языком, втянула в рот набухший бугорок клитора, от чего Роберта коротко вскрикнула и тут же прикусила кулак, чтобы сдержать прорывающиеся стоны. Бедра под руками Рози дрожали все сильнее, пока она самозабвенно ласкала свою любовницу, и в какой-то момент длинные пальцы зарылись ей в волосы,больно сжав, Роберта снова вскрикнула и забилась в ее руках, достигнув финала. Через несколько мгновений белошвейка почувствовала, как ее осторожно потянули за волосы вверх, и нехотя поднялась с колен.

Роберта тут же вовлекла ее в новый поцелуй, гораздо более страстный, чем все предыдущие.

\- Такая искусная... - ее горячее дыхание касалось распухших губ Рози. - Какое счастье, что к тебе приходят только мужчины, не хочу думать, что ты творишь такое с другими женщинами...

Теплые руки мягко, но настойчиво сжали грудь, и Рози тихо охнула, подаваясь навстречу всем телом.

\- Не волнуйся, Бобби, я берегу такое для тебя, - шепнула она, и тут же задохнулась, когда чужие настойчивые пальцы резко проникли внутрь.

Она вцепилась в плечи Роберты, чувствуя, как слабеют колени, и весь ее мир сосредоточился на уверенных движениях знающих рук: вперед-назад, вперед-назад, подразнить клитор, снова ввести пальцы, и так по бесконечному кругу, пока напряжение, медленно скапливающееся в низу живота, не взорвался ослепительным оргазмом.

 

***

 

Рози, наконец, отделалась от подвыпившего лорда Силачии, предлагавшего ему небеса и горы за одну волшебную ночь, и отправилась на поиски хозяйки дома. Роберта оказалась неподалеку: она стояла, прислонившись к стене с последним бокалом шампанского в руке, и задумчиво наблюдала за покидающими зал гостями. Когда их взгляды пересеклись, Рози заметила, как играют смешинки в карих глазах.

\- Натанцевалась вдоволь, мисс Лада?

\- Ох, кто бы говорил. Это ты сегодня танцевала со всеми, - недовольно заметила Рози.

Мадам хитро подмигнула своей собеседнице.

\- Не дуйся, милая, с тобой я ведь тоже успела потанцевать.

Профессия белошвейки быстро отучивает краснеть, и только это спасло Рози от немедленного разоблачения.

\- Не будь такой смелой, - сердито зашептала она. - Сейчас не время для скандальных новостей.

\- Послушай, милая, - Мадам прервалась и сделала маленький глоток из своего бокала. - Все эти напыщенные графы и герцоги настолько уверены в своей неотразимой мужественности, что не поймут ничего, даже если я поцелую тебя у них на глазах!

\- Да неужели? - в голосе Рози звучало явное сомнение.

\- Именно так! Вспомни, что сказал тебе доктор Фоллет, когда мы вернулись.

О, это было одно из самых смешных воспоминаний за весь вечер. Приведя себя в порядок, они снова вернулись к гостям, и первым делом они конечно же наткнулись на доктора, который с довольной ухмылкой поинтересовался у нее, "кто же этот счастливчик, которого она решила одарить благосклонностью на этот раз". С белошвейками не церемонились, даже когда они надевали ожерелье за несколько тысяч долларов, и это не раз выручало Рози, а иногда еще и приносило удовольствие.  
Кстати, об удовольствии...

\- Что насчет него? - Рози резко перешла на тихий серьезный тон. - Он с нами?

\- Ты в этом до сих пор сомневаешься? - Роберта слегка приподняла красивые брови в знак удивления.

Белошвейка хмыкнула.

\- Киль сказал, что Капканс не даст нам гильдию, - как бы между прочим заметила она.

\- Конечно, не даст, - спокойно подтвердила Мадам. - Но я - дам, просто надо чуть-чуть подождать. Мы ведь никуда не торопимся, верно милая?

Рози почувствовала подбадривающее касание прохладной ладони, и коротко сжала пальцы любовницы.

\- Ты мне обещаешь?

\- Обещаю.

Серп луны заглянул в высокое окно, большие часы в прихожей пробили четыре утра. Две красивые женщины в вечерних платьях самозабвенно целовались посреди пустынного зала.


End file.
